


bye good bye

by orro



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: It was coming. That horrible creature who had sliced Kite’s arm off in a flash was coming after them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr FEBRUARY 8, 2015 imported to ao3 sept 21 2016

It was coming. That horrible creature who had sliced Kite’s arm off in a flash was coming after them. Killua grit his teeth, barely noticing the rain as that dreadful nen creeped closer. He could feel it, freezing his blood and squeezing the breath out of him even from this distance.

The monster that could only be after them if Kite was dead. He’d talked a big game, insisting that they were on their own, going on about the danger. But he’d told them to run before the chimera ant had shown up.

Not much before though. Kite had shouted at them to leave, escape, run but for what? Confusion had rendered them dumb and their mistakes would cost them all. Killua could still see Kite’s detached arm and the accompanying spray of blood.

And then it’d been there.

Smiling, with a putrid aura, eager and ready to kill.

A blessing, then, that Gon was passed out. If he knew of Kite’s death there would be no holding him back a second time.

And Killua refused to let Gon die. But there was no way he could outrun that monster. Especially if Kite had fallen against it. Kite, who had found Gon’s unfindable father, who was strong enough to be a nen master, who had come to kill the chimera ants to protect the world.

And who had died to give them a chance at escape and failed at even that.

Killua stopped at a tree with bushes surrounding the roots and shoved Gon into it as gentle and quick as he could to keep the branches from scratching him. It was the best he could do to hide Gon and he hoped that the rain would keep up enough that no animal would come sniffing around, that no predator would find him as an easy meal.

The rain had soaked them both and Killua propped him upright against the tree to keep him from drowning. He took his shirt off and covered Gon with it to shield him from the worst of the rain and mud.

There was no time but Killua still pressed his forehead against Gon’s for a brief second. It was too pitiful of a thanks. Rain hiding his tears and fear choking his throat so he couldn’t even whisper his goodbye. But Killua didn’t have time for anything else.

Gon couldn’t hear it. So it didn’t matter that he couldn’t talk about how thankful he was to have met Gon. That for the first time in his life he’d made a friend, no, a best friend. That he’d met others who had called him friend in return.

He’d never figured out what he’d wanted out of life, and Gon would be disappointed by that, but Killua couldn’t share in that. Not when just being with Gon had been enough. Gon wouldn’t, couldn’t see it like that. But Killua hadn’t felt like he’d been lacking anything.

He didn’t need a goal or a drive when he was by Gon’s side.

Killua dropped his yo-yos in Gon’s lap and ran faster than he ever had in his life. He had to draw that thing away from Gon.

When Gon woke up alone he would understand.


End file.
